Red
by Parsley
Summary: Grell Sutcliff had been jealous many times during his years as a death god, but things were different this time.


That luscious red hair, those sexy red boots – built up with the addition of her soft red lips, her contrasting sharp features, captivated by a sea of red. The woman was nothing more than bright red lollipop dipped in shallow personality and dwindling sanity – overall, an average human girl disguised with an overwhelming and fabulous coat of addictive red paint. She was on fire; a hot-sexy, sweet-sassy, crimson _fire_. All of this was more than enough to melt any man's heart at the blink of an eye.

A grin spread across the death god's face as he peered down at the red goddess from the overlooking rooftop. She was sexier and redder than ever now; her defiant, porcelain features bathed in blood and caressed by the eerie moonlight. Her blinking crimson eyes were filled with the burning red madness of fulfilled revenge with no satisfaction. There had been in influx in souls to reap because of this woman, and Grell Sutcliff could not have been happier with his job as a reaper.

Every time she murdered someone, she became increasingly redder and more desirable. Grell become more and more envious of her. Grell's passion flared and he longed to see her soft red hair, her sweet girlish sexiness, and her malicious red passion. It was an understatement to say that the death god had begun to worship her.

All in all, Grell was envious beyond measure and his jealousy was starting to overflow. With a flip of his hair and seamless grin, Grell laughed with joy and leapt down from the building he had been standing on. The red goddess gasped and shot Grell a look of fear. The look of surprise on her blood-splattered face was overwhelming for Grell – he was in _l-o-v-e. _Not love, but lust – lust for her body and burning jealousy to _become her_.

Three frustrating days had passed since that night.

Their lips crashed together with furious heat and desire. Clothes were being torn off by clumsy, shaking hands. Grell backed the red-clad woman up enough to hit the wall of the alleyway but was too intent on his own jealousy to care if she had been harmed. Muffled grunts and hot breaths of air pierced the silence of the night. That porcelain skin – those _red eyes._ The more Grell tasted her, the more he wanted her. He grinned with his sharp teeth, shifting the kiss slightly before it was completely broken off by a desperate huff of greedy, passionate desire from the red goddess.

Grell's heart swelled with overwhelming joy and envy. His humid face formed a wicked grin as he pulled his head smoothly down to her flawless neck, making a violent, sloppy trail of kisses on his way. Grell ran his quivering hands through her red hair while she clung onto him with both of her hands, becoming louder and louder with each passing second. Grell faintly felt her hot breath whispering something into his ear but was deaf due to his sheer fascination with the woman's pale, untainted flesh. He licked her neck, causing a chill to run down her spine. Her grip tightened and her red-gloved fingers dug deeper into Grell's back as she cried out with moan of pleasure. Beads of sweat dripped down her red doll-face. Grell's sharp green eyes lit up with delight behind his glasses at her reaction.

Although pleased, he was not turned on. Grell did not expect to be aroused that night; his own pleasure was both unobtainable from such a woman and not the purpose of his seduction. Grell was _jealous._ He wanted to explore the beautiful body he so desperately desired.

A sudden urge to see more red spread through Grell like the wildfire he was currently seducing. Without warning, he playfully bit hard on the crevice of her neck, drawing blood. The red goddess' grip was now tighter than ever – Grell felt her fingers claw dangerously hard into his back as she suppressed a surprised yelp. The alluring blood droplets seeped slowly out of the wound. Grell's smile spread even wider across his reddening face as he watched the blood trickle from the tiny wound in complete awe.

The death god was surprised when she began to nibble at his own jaw line in the same feisty manner. Sloppily running his hands through her hair again, his sharp green eyes pierced her with mischievous delight. That boldness, that sassiness, that strength, that _red! _He moaned and squirmed in sheer bliss at the thought, intrigued that such a person existed in the human world and obscenely jealous that he was _not_ that person.

Fate was cruel.


End file.
